


lilies

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [54]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Birthday Iruma Miu, K1-80 is a robot, Pre-Trial 4, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness, Unrequited Love, miu hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: "Miu?" he asks, and the way he says her name makes her want to die, the way he wraps each syllable with his own childish puppy love. "Miu?""I'm okay," she spits, making her words as sharp as the knife they'll use to cut the flowers from her lungs, "really-"
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	lilies

God, how stupid could she be?

Miu laughs despite herself, staring down at the white lilies in the porcelain bowl. Of fucking course. 

Of fucking course she had to fall for someone who didn't even know the meaning of love. 

She laughs again, blood spraying from her mouth and painting the bowl a bright red.

Because she _does _love him, she can admit that. She loves every one of his circuits, loves his awkward innocence and dorky smile, and _fuck_, she would die for him-

which is stupid.

He's a robot.

But her heart leaps every time she sees him, she wants to protect him, she wants to ravish him-

She loves him. 

She loves him in a way she didn't even know was possible, not for her, not for _Miu fucking Iruma_, the inventor, she's not supposed to _love_, that's fucking stupid-

But she loves him. 

She wipes her mouth and stands, returning to the dining hall on shaky feet. And-

he's standing there, the dorky smile on his lips, and she feels her heart pound in her chest.

(In the Neo World, she won't have to feel the vines wrapping her lungs. In the Neo World, he'll be able to feel love)

"Miu?" he asks, and the way he says her name makes her want to die, the way he wraps each syllable with his own childish puppy love. "Miu?"

"I'm okay," she spits, making her words as sharp as the knife they'll use to cut the flowers from her lungs, "really-"

Robots can't feel love. 

Robots can't feel love, she tells herself, watching as he lowers the headset. Robots can't feel love.

And maybe it's a fool's errand, to love a robot, but damn if it doesn't take up her entire heart and soul. 

(I love you, she mouths, and he must see it, _must know_-)

She dies without getting the chance.


End file.
